Kingdom hearts Memories arent forever
by baka-kuro-neko
Summary: SHOUNENAI BoyxBoy WARNINGSora and Riku escape to Moonlight city for what seems like what will be a vacation, but riku ends up in danger of losing all of his memories of sora. And will sora ever be able to keep from losing riku forever, and tell him how h


Kingdom hearts – Memories of you

Redone version of the popular "Oracle"

By Lindsey Lanier

(1)

The sun was setting on the beautiful destiny islands, Riku and Sora sat side by side, staring out into the ocean, as kairi sat comfortably up in the paoupu tree, and tossed the cores down in a pile. Kairi was about Finished with one of the paoupu, so it was aimed at the pile of about 5 cores, but accidentally hit riku in the head, so he picked up a rock, and threw it hard at kairi, and she stumbled and fell out of the tree and plummeted toward the water. "Can you come for a walk?" questioned sora. "Um…Hai." replied Riku, and they walked toward the path in the destiny islands forest.

All the colors of the destiny Islands sunset contrast into a darker and darker black, and leaves crunched beneath Sora and Riku's feet. "Y'know, Riku, I'm glad that we don't have to fight heartless or each other anymore, and everything's over, but we still never got to sail off the coast of destiny Islands, really" said sora. " I guess you're right sora, I really didn't think about that" said riku, casually sitting down on a stump. "So what do you say we take the trip? I mean like a vacation, not an adventure or anything" said sora "Hmm, okay." Said riku, and turned to sora and smiled.

The both of them turned around and walked back towards the shore where the boat awaited them the next morning. They arrived home, and both went to their houses.

Sora looked over at his clock that clicked on and off at 2:03 A.M., making the room stagnant. He got up, and put on a black and blue shirt, with a blue jacket and some jeans and snuck out of his room. Sora knew what he was about to do, but he didn't care. He quickly grabbed his keyblade keychain, hoping he wouldn't need it, but not about to take any chances. He walked along the beach, which was quite different when it was silent. The moon lit up the entire coast, as sora walked down over to Riku's house. He pulled himself to the window, and poked Riku. He shifted over to look, and sora whispered, "C'mon, get out of bed." Riku stood up, and said "What for?" "We're going tonight" sora said. "The boat, we're going now." "Hold on" said riku "Before you're parents know I'm here, just grab some cloths and hurry!" sora said. So, riku got out of bed, grabbed a few outfits and his wallet, and followed sora to the boat.

Sora quickly cut the rope, as the two floated off into the ocean, and the moonlit sky. "There are many worlds out there, but they all share the same sky, one sky—one destiny." Relatively true, but not always. A separate world that never was connected to any of the others will be found, a world where time means nothing, and the moon always shines over the water. A parallel world, always alike, but always different.

(2)

The boat sailed on, and Sora was fast asleep, after a long shift of rowing, and riku stayed awake, rowing the boat and staring at the moon. It was really quite breathtaking today, For it was full. When riku got tired, he set in the oars, and let the boat drift, and laid down next to sora, and slowly spread out a blanket. The sky and all the stars over the ocean shone over the boat floating lone in the middle.

The two woke up in the morning, at sunrise. They realized that when sora had rushed off, they forgot food, and riku was responsible, but too half-asleep to remember at the time. "Ay, sora, look! The sun's rising, but its dark as night over there!" said riku "Oy, riku, you're right! "And I'm hungry" said sora, still dreaming a bit. Hold on, riku said, as he dug in his wallet, and found a small cookie (why riku has a cookie in his wallet, only god knows) He broke off about ¾ and gave it to sora. Sora ate it a bit fast and started to choke.

"Hold on sora, don't eat so fast!" riku said. Sora quit choking, and sat up. "maybe, They have food at that city" sora said. "What city?" riku asked "that one!" sora said and pointed in the direction where the moon and the sun were both visible, and the sky turned dark. There was a large cruise boat, and a cluster of lights coming from that direction.

They rowed their boat over, and docked it in a sandy area. "Whoa! Look riku, the sky! Its dark again!" exclaimed sora, and it was true, the sky was completely black, and stars were once again scattered. It had re-entered night. This world did not share the same sky, and showed no trace that it had ever been seen by anyone else. The lights and the signs weren't in Japanese, or as far as they could tell, not kanji or katakana. Not that they could read. A mysterious world, Where riku and sora seemed like the only ones there, but they knew with these city lights, that couldn't be.

(3)

Riku stepped off the boat and onto the unfamiliar shore. Sora followed, and walked with riku for a while. Sora slowly slipped his hand into Riku's but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he tightened his grip. They came to the center of the city, and sat down beside a large fountain. They looked out at the ocean, and to be honest it didn't look like the same ocean anymore. "Riku, you're bleeding!" sora exclaimed "N…No I'm not" said riku, but looked down at his wrist that was slowly dripping blood. "Maybe a tree or something…when we were walking…" said riku. Sora pulled a spare outfit out of the bag and cut a strip off. Sora wrapped around Riku's wrist and tied it. "Don't know how that happened…" then the rain started to pour down. It made the town seem lonely, and sora put his arm around Riku's neck.

"We need to find somewhere to stay." Said Riku. "Mhm, Ri-kun" said sora. Then, a pink-haired girl ran through the center of town, with a large glowing blue fish biting her. After her, came a brunette, with blond highlights in the front. She was chasing after the fish, beating it with what appeared to be a keyblade, until it let go of the girl. "Gomen." Said the blonde, to the pink haired girl, and the girl started swearing in a language not yet known to riku or sora.

They walked up to the blonde, knowing she spoke a bit of Japanese, and riku said "Is there anywhere we can stay, like a hotel or something?" "Oh, sure. In fact, come to my house, it really is comfortable." She said. "Thank you" said sora. So they followed the two to her house on the outskirts of town. "Well, my name is parin-chan." Said the blonde. They walked up to a beautiful large house along the shore of the beach. "So, do you always let complete strangers in your house like this?" asked sora. Riku elbowed him. "Hmmh, no, it just looked like you two were stuck in the rain, and I felt a little bad." Said parin. You two can stay here for a few days, and Moonlight city has a lot to offer! They walked up quite a lot of stairs, and stared off the deck, at the ocean and the moon, before walking into the house. The house had a very comfortable vibe, The lights were white instead of yellow, so they seemed more like day, and helped to accent the white walls, and the blue and green furniture. And decorative seashells and ocean pictures scattered through the house.

(4)

"And about that girl earlier…" Said riku, "Who was she?" " Well, that was Ichigo-san, And the Ki-mirion, you saw biting her, that mint-chan.." Said parin. "Well, what's a Ki-mirion?" questioned Riku. "It's my pet! I guess you can call it a fish, with wings instead of fins." Mint-chan flew over to the couch Riku was sitting on, and sat next to him. Riku pet her on the head. Parin walked off into the kitchen section of the house, and started making something. She came in a few minutes later, with a bowl of ramen for each of them. They ate their ramen, while watching some strange T.V. show in a language they couldn't understand, but probably some kind of anime. At about 9:30, sora heard a yelling from outside the house, and walked out on the porch and saw the familiar pink-haired girl standing on the porch next to their house. She seemed to have a black cat sitting in her lap. Another odd thing was that she had cat ears herself. Then, riku opened the sliding glass door, and came out on the porch to sit with sora. He sat in a small, plastic green chair; next to Sora's white one. They looked out at all the lights reflecting the ocean, and boats sailing across the harbor. Riku grabbed Sora's hand suddenly. "Come down to the beach?" Asked Riku. "Sure" Replied Sora. The two walked down the lengthy stairs down to the road, and then walked over to the beach pier.

Riku sat down in a almost laying position on the beach, and sora sat next to him. The moon cast its glaring reflection over the water, the same way it did on the night they sailed off. Then, a silvery-green haired girl with a quite long braid walked past. Her black cloak was quite catchy, because of all the green lace, and patches all over it. The cut in the back dipped low, revealing an identical mark on each of her shoulder blades. She walked along the shoreline until she spotted the cut on Riku's wrist. She stopped for a second, and looked. She got a worried look on her face, and Rushed up to the house, that appeared to be the one Riku and Sora were staying in. Riku stood up, and told Sora "I think we should go back. The sea breeze is a bit cold." Sora nodded.

(5)

"Really?" Said parin. "Sadly, by what I saw, it looks that way." The green haired girl said. "And so there isn't a cure, I'm pretty sure" said Ichigo. "Well, not necessarily, but it's a last resort, remember, we're not sure if that's the only way. Remember, this hasn't ever happened before." Replied the green haired girl. "Cata-chan, what exact cure are you talking about. There isn't a real cure, is there?" Sora put two and two together and figured out the green-haired girl's name was probably Cata. Then Cata said " Mhm, Ichigo, do you recall the angel wing? "Oh, yes, but wouldn't that…." Said Ichigo. "Yeah." Cata said a bit after Ichigo. "Excuse me, but what the heck are you TALKING about?" Riku shot at them. "Hold on, you can't know yet until we're sure. We don't want you trying anything dangerous, or stupid." Cata told Riku with an annoyed tone. " We NEED to know! You're talking about US aren't you!"? Sora shouted at Cata. "Yes we are, but you don't need to know, or at least not yet" She said, and stood up. Then, Sora pulled the keyblade keychain out of his pocket. Strange thing is, Cata pulled out one that almost looked the same. But it was green and black. "Okay, I'm not understanding this, the pieces just don't fit, and he has a keyblade?" Cata suddenly questioned Parin. "Ay, don't look at me, you're the one that knows everything." Sarcastically, parin shot back.

"You're not from here" Bluntly, Cata said. "No," Sora said, "And?" "That makes a bit more sense." Cata told the others.

"We're going now." Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand, suddenly and walking out the door.

"Mn, I don't feel any pity for them, even if it really does happen." Cata muttered "Now, don't say that." Parin said to Cata. "Whatever." Cata said, and walked out on the deck


End file.
